


I'll See You Tomorrow

by ebae



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Ball Fondling, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blue Balls, Breast Fucking, Cheating, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Creampie, F/M, Feelings Somehow?, Finger Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Fucking, Husband at work, Infidelity, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Mr. Walter is a dickhead, Mrs. Walter is a MILF, Neighbour's son, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Porn With Plot, Richie is 14/15 depends on whether you like to imagine a younger or older boy, Sucking Nipples, Throat Fucking, Underage consensual sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, bouncing tits, but she isn't a mum, sucking on breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebae/pseuds/ebae
Summary: Mrs. Walters has been feeling sexually deprived and neglected by her husband lately so she gets her neighbour's son to help her.Accepting requests.
Relationships: Mrs. Walters/ Richie
Comments: 29
Kudos: 78





	I'll See You Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request ~ 
> 
> All characters are my own and are not based off real people or events.
> 
> A lot of my work is tagged pedophilia but I have not included this tag here as I didn't think it was wholly suitable. If you readers disagree then please let me know and I will add it as a tag.
> 
> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy.

Mrs. Walters was a tired woman. Day in day out she’d clean the house, wash the dishes, hoover the floor, cook meals for her doting husband and make lunches for him to take to his office job. No wonder she was tired. 

She was a stay at home housewife just like her husband wanted her to be. Her doting husband. Except he wasn’t all that doting and lately she had been feeling rather neglected. 

Without any children to keep her company, life certainly got boring just stuck at home all day. Sometimes, when the house was all tidy, she’d take herself to the bedroom and pleasure herself because, quite frankly, her husband didn’t.

She was lucky to get a kiss on the lips but even that was once in a blue moon. If he couldn’t kiss his own wife on the cheek most nights then how the hell was he going to be able to fuck her how she wanted.

She never really did know where it all went wrong. Why the romance and passion stopped. 

But that was neither here nor there, she thought, she ought not to be thinking such things with a child around her. She should be making the most of her time spent bonding with him like she never could on her own because she had no children. 

Richie was her neighbour’s son. He was about fourteen or fifteen she didn’t really know and he had never mentioned when his birthday was. As of late he had taken to visiting her after school, firstly because of her amazing cooking, secondly to do his homework because it was quiet here as opposed to his own house of four children, and thirdly because his own mother had suggested it. 

“She’s lonely,” His mother had said, “Her husband works all day and she barely leaves the house and besides I need you to give this to her so you can ask her when you go over.”

He had been given a single pleather glove. She had lost it in the supermarket when she, unexpectedly, bumped into her neighbour and had begun chatting whilst doing the shopping. 

To quickly put it, he had done as his mother had asked and now it was just a routine thing for Richie to go to Mrs. Walters’ house after school. 

“Richie dear I was wondering if you could help me with something,” Mrs. Walters asked him one day.

He looked up from his snack that she had given to him and said, “Of course what do you need help with?” 

“It’s in the bedroom,” She explained.

And really, at his age, he should have seen the signs. Should have seen this as an unwritten but learnt dialogue from the cliche ‘stepmom needs son’s help’ or ‘neighbour is a milf’ pornos but he was too caught in the genuine desire to help Mrs. Walters to notice. 

Once they arrived at the bedroom Richie looked around for whatever it could be that she needed help with but when he couldn’t see anything glaringly obvious she answered for him.

“It’s the bed dear,” she said with a frown on her face, walking up to the end of the bed and sitting down on it delicately, smoothing her hands over the duvet. 

For some reason, Richie only now noticed the significance of the conversation as he gazed with fresh eyes over Mrs. Walters’ body. She was wearing a tight fitting red shirt that tucked into her equally tight skirt that came midway between her upper thigh and just above the knee, her large breasts filled out the top which had off the shoulder sleeves and her pronounced cleavage was very clear.

He could see it now. This had to be a wet dream.

“What’s wrong with the bed?” He managed to ask.

She only sat back further on it and laid seductively over the top, “Well, I’m sorry you of all people have to hear this but, my husband hasn’t been fucking me as of late and I need help figuring out whether I need a new bed of not, one that can withstand a good fucking, you know. And since my husband wont fuck me I have no idea what it can and cannot stand. Do you see the problem Richie?”

He swallowed the lump in the back of his throat, “Yes Mrs. Walters I think I understand.”

“Excellent,” She smiled cunningly. “Why don’t you join me on this bed then, give me your opinion on the bed slats. Are they bowed, do you think? What about the mattress?” 

He joined her on the bed and laid next to her, facing her as they both laid on their sides. She ran a hand up his waist and he could only look more upon her tits. He was absolutely caught up in how big that they were and how well they might bounce, that he was startled by the sudden kiss she was giving him and the abrupt feeling of a hand cupping him through his jeans. 

She desperately deepened the kiss, forcing her tongue into his mouth which he gladly accepted. 

“You’re hard Richie,” She stated. “Since you’ve been good in helping me so far perhaps I could return the favour.” 

With that, and a quick nod from the boy, she made quick work unfastening Richie’s jeans and pulling them down along with his boxers.

“My, my Richie. You’re simply packing it aren’t you. Your cock is even bigger than my husbands and you’re not even fully matured yet. You’ve been keeping this a secret my boy,” She grinned coyly. 

She took his, quite truthfully, large endowment in her hand and gave it a teasing stroke. 

“Should I give you the best blow job of your life Richie?” She teased and didn’t let him answer before putting her lips to his tip.

She had missed this so much, the feeling of something filling her mouth. Taking him all the way to her throat with ease, tongue out and touching his balls, she closed her lips around his girth and sucked before pulling her suctioned lips up the length of his cock. She eased up at the tip before fucking his cock back into her throat and repeating the process whilst taking his balls in her hand. She gently gave them a squeeze and could feel how heavy they were with cum ready to fill her up.

“Ah fuuck,” He hissed, “I’m gonna cum.”

“No you’re not,” She said after pulling off him and removing her top, leaving her tits out fully in her push up bra. His cock glistened with saliva and a string of it was attached from the tip right to his ball sack. 

Mrs. Walters went to retrieve a cock ring which she had purchased only recently for this very purpose and slipped it over his cock and balls with ease. She took his cock and slipped it under her bra and in between her cleavage. It really was a wet dream, Richie thought belatedly. Mrs. Walters spat and dribbled her spit down her chest and let it drip into her cleavage and onto his cock before slowly beginning to fuck her tits on his cock. She pushed them together to give enough friction and bounced them easily over his hard dick before bending her neck to suck on the tip of his cock.

“Fuck,” Richie gasped. It seemed to be all he was capable of saying. 

She continued to bounce her tits on him until his tip was bright red almost purple with the bursting need to come. 

Eventually she got up and hiked her skirt up higher on her thighs so she could easily straddle Richie without the constraint of the tight fabric. 

“Do you want to fuck me Richie?” She asked and all he could do was nod, bringing a hand to her inner thigh and gliding it up to where her panties should have been but he found none. The surprise on his face must have been clear because she let out a soft chuckle and encouraged him. He slipped his fingers through the folds of her uncovered, wet pussy and massaged the sensitive skin there before plunging two fingers deep into her hole. He was delighted to hear Mrs. Walters moan and continued to work his two digits into her pussy, slowly finger fucking her. 

She ended up fucking herself back down onto them as she undid her bra and tossed it aside, letting her full breasts bounce and perk nipples feel the cold air. He slid his hands up her thighs, pushing the skirt up to grab at her equally full ass as he bent forward to take one perky nipple into his mouth and suck on it. Mrs. Walters grew inpatient and unzipped her skirt to take it off before reaching for Richie’s cock and sinking down onto it. The feeling sent him onto another plane of existence. She wasn’t slow at all about fucking herself down onto his cock and all he could do was moan and take it and just enjoy the ride. He had, by this point, propped himself up with a few pillows and was able to take her bouncing tits in hand, giving them a squeeze and sucking on them, wrapping his tongue around the hard nipple and licking over it sensually. 

Mrs. Walters came quickly and rode out her orgasm on his still hard and now nearly purple cock.

“Please,” he begged, “Please can I cum?”

She smiled down at him and gave him a quick kiss before sliding off him and removing the cock ring gently. She rolled over and spread her legs, “Fuck me then.”

He was so eager at this point that he bottomed out instantly and began frantically thrusting into her, finding a rhythm that brought him to the edge. He fucked her deeply then and slammed his cock inside her, using her shoulders as leverage. The wet slap of his very heavy balls against her wet pussy was bliss and the thought of filling her up so deeply with his cum finally pushed him over the edge. His legs twitched as he emptied his balls inside of her and he released a guttural moan, eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

“Fuck. Me.” he sighed.

His hair was sweaty as was the rest of his body. 

It was a few moments before Richie was able to formulate thoughts let alone coherent sentences.

“Will you still come tomorrow?” Mrs. Walters asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” He replied and held her hand. “I should probably go before my mum tells me I’m late for dinner or your husband comes home.”

“Yes.” She replied back, “Thank you Richie.”

“For what?” He asked.

She smiled sadly, “For making me feel wanted again.”

Her tone made him so sad, not knowing what to do he gave her a simple kiss on the lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” he murmured before redressing, collecting his things and leaving.

Mrs. Walter sighed as she heard the door close. She felt lonely once again and began redressing herself in more comfortable clothes, a simple dressing gown and slippers.

She began putting on a load of washing to hide the smell of her sheets and clothes before making the bed again and cleaning up Richie’s untouched snack in the kitchen. 

At 6 o’clock exactly her husband came through the door as he did every night. She smiled at him and asked him how work was as he walked past her and into the kitchen where his food was waiting. He answered as he always did. 

“Work…” He shrugged and began to eat.

She turned her back to him and went into the living room but before she could sit down she felt something between her legs. Discreetly opening her dressing gown she saw the small trail of cum running down her legs. She quickly swiped it up with her fingers and, not having a tissue to hand nor wanting to get her dressing gown dirty after only just putting a load of washing on, she swallowed the cum, licking her fingers clean.

She smiled ruefully to herself. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


End file.
